User blog:Iceburger/Smarter, Faster, Stronger, Superior in Every Way - 7* Dion Edition
Smarter, Faster, Stronger, Superior in Every Way - 7* Dion Edition I'm only good for one-shotting, that's all they use me for these days. I want to be viable again! Before I start off, King Arius d'Great suggested that I do Dion for my next blog, so make sure to check out his page (http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User:King_Arius_d%27_Great). Also, this unit is not a global exclusive so I won't make upgrade his skills to units of their caliber. Don't be expecting something too over the top, but my version of Dion will be good. Usually (if 2 times count as usually), for these blogs, I focus on units that really aren't very useful anymore, and never were in the first place. However, 7* Dion isn't all that bad. He isn't horrible but he isn't someone you'd put in your squad these days either. However, there is still hope for Dion in my hypothetically universe where Gumi did whatever I wanted it to do. I'm going to give Dion an extreme makeover ™ and make my version of him a unit you would actually love to have. Once I'm through with him, he'll be amazing (but then go back to just good after the good people in the comments tell me he's OP or broken or all that jazz). 7* Dion: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclonic_Blades_Dion __________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader Skill: Flashing Divine Radiance Dion's LS is definitely his best selling point, it makes him an great leader for nuker squads. Ushi Gaming Channel still uses his LS for maximum damage tests for units he reviews. Double Dion LS can turn any Earth unit into an absolute damage canon. Honestly, without giving an additional skills, I can't make his LS much better. However, I can still try to imporve it to more fit his BB and SBB skills. Greatly boosts critical hit damage (150%), boosts damage dealt to weaker elements (125% boost), & boosts spark and critical damage dealt to weaker elements (120%). This LS basically makes Dion the god of Frontier Hunter LSs, and this will be his best skill. With him, you'd be able to nuke any weak element. The critical damage up buff isn't the best, but his spark damage up buff would be. This buff is top-tier and would definitely make him a top choice for a nuker LS. Extra Skill: Galloping Tempest This ES is pretty standard. It's just a damage booster. It's nothing special, but it's not bad. I'm going to modify it to complement his BB and SBB buffs a bit more. Boost spark, critical, and BB damage (70% boost). His new ES just boosts his damage on all buffs his gives across his BB, SBB, and UBB. Even though the boosts are pretty low, they still increase his damage output by a good amount. Brave Burst: Gryps Tempest His BB is pretty bad. It doesn't do much and is pretty useless. It could use an additional buff, but still, it's not really meant to be used. 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate (60% boost) & chance for criticals to do additional damage to weaker elements for 3 turns (30% chance for 40% boost in critical damage against weaker elements) for 3 turns. I kept the critical hit rate up buff from his normal BB, but also decided to add another weaker element-based buff to complement his LS. With his BB, your squad has an okay chance to boost crit damage against weaker elements. This would make him an even better unit for FH/FG as his LS already would boost damage dealt to weaker elements. Super BB: Pulsating Green Heaven His SBB is another "okay but not that good" SBB. It has an average SBB hit count and has a BB damage up buff that was really good for the time but now is not that good. There's basically no reason to use him for his SBB anymore. The SBB is usually the best part of a unit, and my new Dion wouldn't be "Superior in Every Way" to his in-game self if he didn't have a nice set of SBB skills. So, without further delay, here it is: 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, boosts BB damage (250%boost), chance for sparks to do additional damage to weaker elements for 3 turns (30% chance for 30% boost in sparks damage against weaker elements) for 3 turns. His SBB is the same as his old SBB except with an extra 50% boost to BB damage to keep him up to speed witht the current buffs. His new buffs is jus the chance for extra crit damage against weaker elements except with spark damage instead of critical damage. The spark damage buff is less than the crit one becuase sparks are much more frequent than critical hits. This buff would make him a solid spark buffer for FH/FG. Ultimate Brave Burst: Green Hurricane Blossom His UBB is okay. It gives a pretty nice spark damage boost. That's the only buff though so it's nothing too special. It's okay, but it could be better. Here's what I think would be a better version of it. 20 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, massively boosts spark damage (300% boost), critical damage (400% boost), BB damage (400% boost), and damage dealt (400% boost) to weaker elements for 1 turn. You now what they say, "go big or go home", I decided to go big. Let's just say his new UBB would be short but sweet. It would only be 1 turn, but you could one shot anything. This UBB is a pure-nuker UBB. It's only 1 turn becuase that's all you need for a one turn kill. The massive damage boost combined with two of his LSs would result in the ultimate weak element nuke squad. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The upgrade is complete, Cyclonic Blades Dion is now better is every single way; he is truly a superior being now. His main role in a squad would be as LS in a OTK squad. His BB and SBB spark and crit damage up buffs are okay, but you would use him to the best of his abilities if you had two of him, leader and friend, and a squad of preferably the same element or elemental buffs. He's been tranformed from an okay OTK unit, becuase of the LS, to an amazing OTK unit, becuase of all the things. I hope you liked the blog, especially King Arius d'Great. Feel free to give any feedback on how you think I could better balance hypothetical 7* Dion to make better, or worse if he's just too OP (usually this is the case). If you like this, you might also like my other blogs about the same concept (I have 2 other ones as of now - Grandt and Elaina). Link to my Page: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iceburger Happy Hunting! Category:Blog posts